witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Frying Pan, Spick and Span
5 × Baked apple 5 × Bread 5 × Apple juice |Starting_icon = white orchard |Cutoff_quest = Imperial Audience |Location_map = Tw3 map white orchard 04.png}}A Frying Pan, Spick and Span is a secondary quest in . The quest giver is an old woman, who can be found muttering to herself outside an abandoned hut on the river's shore near White Orchard. When approached, she will give Geralt a detailed account of how her frying pan was borrowed but never returned by a man who stayed in the abandoned hut last night. At one point a visitor dropped in before the borrower left, but as she never saw the second man leave she's got a bad feeling he's dead, so she asks Geralt to help her get her pan. Walkthrough Break down the locked door using Aard to find a couple of containers with some loot in the first room. In the second room you'll find a corpse, which explains the stench the old woman complained about. Finding the corpse will also trigger a new objective to find out what happened. To complete the quest you only need to find the pan in the third room and give it to the old woman, but if you want to learn more about what happened there are 4 clues in total: * Cracked silver monocle * Corpse, throat slit with old scars like a soldier might have * Frying Pan, scrubbed clean of soot * Burned papers in the stove fireplace, some still legible When you're done snooping around inside the hut just head outside and give the frying pan to its owner, completing the quest. Journal entry :Many think that the life of a witcher consists of nothing but adventure after grand adventure, an endless stream of contracts on manticores, bruxae and other exotic beasts. In truth, Geralt would often take on more banal tasks, ones lesser bards fear mentioning, for they lack the skill required to make a masterwork of the mundane. By way of example, once in White Orchard he was hired to retrieve a woman's... frying pan. :A mysterious gentleman had borrowed the frying pan from a little old lady and not returned it. While investigating this damned unneighborly act, Geralt discovered the delinquent borrower had other, more serious sins on his conscience... murder, for example. The half-burned notes Geralt found in his abandoned hut made it clear he was interested in the movements of Nilfgaardian forces and confidential military secrets - in other words, the man was a spy. :Geralt found the frying pan and returned it to the old woman. She was overcome with joy and gratitude - not only did she have her precious cooking utensil back, but someone had scrubbed it clean for her as well! Objectives * Break into the locked hut. * Look around inside the hut for a frying pan using your Witcher Senses. * Search the hut and use your Witcher Senses to determine what happened there. * Return the frying pan to the old woman. Notes * The cracked monocle and the cursing in the note points to a certain spymaster from . * The witness says something about the man heading west on horseback. If you head west (and maybe a little south) until you near the edge of the map, you will find a small camp with some guards and loot. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:المقلاة النظيفة cs:Nová pánev pro starou pannu (úkol) pl:Patelnia jak nowa ru:Сковорода как новая tr:Gıcır Gıcır Bir Kızartma Tavası uk:Пательня як нова